A connector assembly may sometimes include wires configured for transmission of signals, transmission of electric power, or other purposes. The respective wires may vary in length spanning distances up to several meters, throughout a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, aircraft, spacecraft, ship, etc.), or other distances. In some applications, the respective wires may be exposed to adverse conditions that may compromise the integrity, performance, etc. of the wire. Accordingly, a connector assembly may include seals used to reduce or eliminate penetration by foreign substances, prevent degradation of wire integrity or electrical contact, reduce human contact, etc. Therefore, an ongoing need exists for improved designs that allow for such connector assemblies to be protected from adverse conditions.